


«Why now, Ambassador Kara Zor-El?»

by GeoFender



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex has ptsd, Alex is a Spectre, Alex is also a Commander in the Alliance, Cat is sarcastic as hell, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Kara is Krypton's Ambassador, Krypton Survives, Maggie is C-Sec, Mass Effect AU, Post-Mass Effect 3, Shepard is alive, Superman doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: Year 2190, Citadel Space.Four years after the defeat of the Reapers thanks to Commander Shepard, a new species appeared in the universe. In fact, the Kryptonians didn't fought in the Reaper war, the cause was unknown. But they helped with the reconstruction of the Citadel and of the homeworlds of the Council's races.Can Cat Grant discover all the mysteries behind the good Samaritan's facade of the Kryptonians?





	«Why now, Ambassador Kara Zor-El?»

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/gifts).



> So... the prompt I chose is "Kryptonian Ambassador and Media Moghul".
> 
> Because of my exam, I couldn't complete the one shot and... this is gonna be a multichapter fic, if the prompter doesn't mind.
> 
> The story is unbetaed and English isn't my first language, so mistakes are all mine. Hope you enjoy it and you can find me on tumblr as  
> geofender

«Mother, Father... I don't understand.»

A crinkle formed between Kara's sharp eyebrows, she wasn't exactly sure of what Alura and Zor-El meant with their words.

  
«It is quite simple, our beloved child. You are the one the House of El chose to be Krypton's Ambassador on planet Earth and...»

Alura explained, looking Kara in the eyes with her green gaze. Her tone was calm, those words came out effortless but they didn't calm down Kara. She still didn't understand.

  
«Kal-El will be more suited for this prestigious role, he's smart, pious and kind. And...»

And the daughter of Zor-El tried to counter the argumentation of her mother, she wasn't exactly a person who gave up easily.

  
«And yet... he is not you, Kara. He is not educated as you, his mother Lara Lor-Van is a mere librarian. You are the child of a Member of the Science Guild and a judge, wisdom and justice are in you bloodstream.»

Alura seems to draw metaphorically House of El's lineage, measuring and choosing the perfect words.

  
«Now I understand, Mother and Father. This is my duty towards Krypton, towards our people, who will live at peace and not knowing war.»

The young El couldn't help but give up, bowing her head in acceptance. Her mother was wise and fair, she knew law and ethics, her morals were in the right place.

  
«War with Daxamites will only be on history datapads, my child. And to start greatly a long lasting friendships between Kryptonians and Earthlings, you will be escorted by the third Human SPECTRE, Commander Alexandra Danvers. I believe you met her while you two where on our only colony.»

Alura said calmly, introducing their new guest with a simple hand gesture. Short auburn hair with a undercut, emphasizing her military attitude. As if her black and red N7 armor wasn't enough for that. A N7 Hurricane strapped to her right thigh and a M-76 Revenant in her arms, ready to open fire if needed. Her face stoic even for the prestigious opportunity offered to her. It was a task way below her skills but it was definitely better than nothing. With her PTSD after Eden Prime she couldn't exactly be on the field. She could work on a Alliance vessel as a scientist or in the medbay but it wasn't the same.

  
«Alex?»

The commander's gaze shifted and softened hearing her name and she holstered her assault rifle on her back, crossing playfully her arms on her chest. She couldn't help but smile for the crinkle on Kara's face, expression that highlighted the Kryptonian's scar on her left eyebrow. A memory of their training on that same vessel.

  
«Yeah Kara, me. That douchebag named Mon-El begged me to do it but I refused. He's barely a Lieutenant and yet he doesn't know how to assemble a simple pistol.»

 Alex grunted, remembering the Daxamite she was mentioning. He was also a terrible diplomat even if he was the Prince of Daxam. Luckily, him being a Lieutenant wasn't related to the Alliance's ranks, it was just a formality to not start a war between humanity and Daxam. They didn't need it. At all.

«I had the unfortunate occasion to meet him. He's... he's... He's a fratboy and a fuckboy, to quote a human sentences. I love you so much Alex, especially for stepping up.»

Alura and Zor-El didn't interrupt their discussion, they were only glad the two of them accepted their task and they hoped it ended the best way possible. Kara was a genius, yet a very naive one and they didn't want the whole universe to know about Krypton's secret.   
  
  
«Chop chop, Officer Margarita. The Kryptonian Ambassador doesn't have to wait. It's an epic moment for humanity and the Council races.»

A blonde woman in her fifties snarkly said to a small but muscular Latina C-Sec officer next to her.

«Again Miss Grant, it's Captain Maggie Sawyer of the C-Sec. I'm here only because Ambassador Udina asked me to be your escort. You have quite the enemies in all galaxies.»

The C-Sec's tone was definitely annoyed, especially because she was dealing with one of the most tenacious beings in the whole universe.

«Truth is inconvenient, Officer. For humanity, for the Salarians, for the Turians, for all species. But it's a value that has to come to light, lethal or not. Ugly or marvelous. C-Sec doesn't always seek the truth?»

 Maggie simply nodded for the piercing and rhetorical question. It wasn't hard to imagine how Cat Grant became the Queen of All Media, her aim better than a sniper. And with her right hand to her pistol, Maggie walked to the docks to welcome the Ambassador in the Citadel. It was a pain in the ass to escort her, but certainly she couldn't make a rookie do it. They could've demoted her to traffic in the near Citadel's space. She fought tooth and nail to earn her rank. 

 

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

  
They waited, they scanned the docks with hungry eyes looking for a Kryptonian vessel but they had no idea of what it looked like. So they waited more, keeping themselves busy either taking notes on their Omni-tools or contacting their sources. A tall, blonde figure descended a spaceship at dock 23 and she wore a golden diamond shaped broach above her heart, that hold a crimson red cape. Knee-length boots of the same shade, cerulean skintight suit and maroon leather firgerless gloves, a look that left an impression on Cat, not exactly an easy task these days. But Kara, the Ambassador  wasn't the only one to leave an impression. Maggie couldn't help but stare at the Spectre, looking lethal with her dark armor and gun. She wasn't exactly a nobody, she was famous enough because she was only the second Spectre after Commander Shepard's apparent death. The third Spectre in the history of humankind, kind of a big deal. 

  
«Alexandra Danvers, third Spectre of humanity after Commander Shepard, escorting who I suppose is the Kryptonian Ambassador. Care to explain?»

It was impossible not to spot the accusatory vein in the journalist's voice, but a smirk appeared on the Spectre's pink lips. She knew how to deal with certain people.

  
«Of course not, Miss Grant. And I'm still a Commander in the Alliance, so call me with my rank and my surname. I'm just here to escort Ambasador Zor-El as the officer on your side is doing with you.»

  
«It's Captain, Danvers. As for our job, I think we should head to a more private place, maybe Purgatory bar. My contact can make us enter in the VIP lounge.»

  
«As far as I'm tempted to go in an illegal nightclub full of sweaty Marines, I suggest my apartment in the Presiudium, near the Ambassades.»

Cat took the word, finally putting an end to that conversation. Kara was glad for it, it was difficult to keep up with the three humans, even with her translator. Maybe she had to fix it or get it a new one. They all nodded in unison and Maggie signaled with her hand to move, holstering her firearm and Alex mimicked her. Not a word came out from them and the group fell into an awkward silence. Silence only broken by the light buzzing of the elevator to the Presidium.

**Author's Note:**

> N7 Hurricane= a type of submachine gun
> 
>    
> M-76 Revenant= a type of assault rifle  
>  
> 
> C-Sec= stands for Citadel Security. It's the Police of the Citadel. Maggie is the Captain of the Investigation Division.
> 
>    
> Spectre= Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. They are agents entrusted with extraordinary authority by the Citadel Council, including the power of life and death over the inhabitants of the galaxy. 
> 
>    
> Eden Prime= one of the human colonies. Famous because Saren Arrhenius, a Turian Spectre, killed Nihlus Kryik there, another Turian Spectre.
> 
>    
> Alliance= the equivalent of the United States Marines Corps, but on spaceships and extend to the whole human race. Even the ranks are the same.


End file.
